


Needles

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [14]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles

“You don’t trust doctors, do you?”

Dean was pressed onto his back on the sick bay table, hot kisses trailed down his neck as soft, un-calloused hands guided him into Simon’s body.

“Maybe I just need to find one that’ll let me be the one to stick the needle in.”


End file.
